Something Secret
by Adalanta1
Summary: Draco and Ginny fal head over heels for each other. the rating may or maynot have to go up for certain chapters.
1. Catching his Gaze

"Something Secret"  
  
  
  
She caught his eye as she was walking down the halls, and amazingly, he held the gaze for a second too! Something nobody else at Hogwarts had been able to do. When he smiled at her she felt her face flush and her body tingle. 'Maybe we have something special' Ginny thought to herself. 'Oh god I hope we do! I am so craving to touch and kiss him, I just can't help it, not with that cute little smirk and those icy eyes of his. And I still cant see why Hermione, Ron, and Harry hate him so much, especially when I find it impossible to.' She walked on, almost bumping in to a wall because she was so self absorbed in her thoughts. He was thinking almost the same thing about her and decided to talk to talk to her when they went for lunch.  
  
Draco looked to his companions, Crabbe and Goyle, and decided not to tell them about it. He didn't really have someone who he could let his heart out to. He had been brought up to think that a man who needs to share feelings is not a man at all, merely an idiot pretending to be man. 'I AM a man.' He told himself 'So I don't need to tell anyone anything.' The class her was in, Herbology, seemed to drag on forever as Professor Sprout told the class the what they were going to be doing tomorrow. And taking notes definitely was not high on his priority lust at the moment. But what was was getting to Ginny. 'Yes,' he thought, 'Getting to Ginny is all that matters right now.'  
  
When he heard the bell Draco flew through the corridors as he never had before. Racing against the clock to see her before her annoying brother and his friends got to her. 'Just in time,' he thought as he saw her in the midst of a group. Taking a deep breath he walked to the skirts of it and said "Um, Ginny, could I talk to you for a moment?" She smiled at him and said "Sure," and to her friends she said "I'll be just a moment, save me a seat ok?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
This is my first chapter so please R&R! Thanks! 


	2. The Kiss

"Something Secret"  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny walked over to him and waited for him say something. But when he just stared for a few seconds she decided to go first. "You know, I thought you wanted to talk to me" "Yeah, I do," He said looking at the ground as his face flushed a light shade of pink. Ginny smiled up at him. "So do it" she added coyly. "Umm, well," he looked around at all of the other students in the hall, "why don't we go somewhere more, I dunno…private?" Draco looked down at her and watched her cock her head to the left and chew on her lower lip in thought. "All right," she agreed "Where to?"  
  
He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eyes as he took her hand and led her out of the castle on to the grounds. Holding his hand, she felt like the world stopped turning and everything focused on the seconds that their hands were clasped. "I know this spot, down by the lake, where there is a little cove closed off, where no one will see us. Or hear for that matter." When they were half way there, Draco turned and faced her, grabbing her other hand and said, "I can't wait to get there. I have to tell you now, and I have to know." Taking a deep breath he continued, gazing in to her astonishingly blue eyes, "Ginny, I love you. I have since the day I saw you getting your books at 'Flourish and Blotts'. Remember when our fathers almost got in to a fight?" She smiled, and looked up at him, "Yeah, I remember. How couldn't I? I fell in love y\with you then too." "Really?" he asked her his eyes full of hope. "Yeah" After she said that, he leaned in for a kiss, one that would lead into many more.  
  
She took one hand out of his and put it on her hip. Making an attitude face she said "You call that a kiss?!?" she cocked her head again, this time so quickly she sent her red hair flying behind her. "Let me correct you." With that she but her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a longer, more romantic kiss .A French kiss. She pulled away coming up for breath and chewed on her lip in thought again. "So," she asked "Do you like that one better?" Draco just stared at her in disbelief. This was the girl he had been picking on because she was a Weasley for five years, and he had just kissed her in 30 seconds they way it had taken 3 years to do with Pansy.  
  
Eyes all boggled at her he said "yeah" then though for a moment. Grabbing her hand again, he took off with her at a run half pulling her as she struggled to keep up with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. "To the cove. It is much more romantic that right there." "Oh" she thought to herself. I didn't know he was so in to romance she thought. When they got there, she saw what he met. I WAS much more romantic. "Well," he asked, "What do ya think?" "it's missing something," she replied, "ah ha! I've got it!" "What?" "You'll see," she said with a coy smile. "Increato Candelo" All of a sudden the room was light by a few dozen candles that were all along the walls. Ginny smiled as Draco took a step closer to her and they kissed again. This one a little more passionate that the others. There was still one more thing Draco had to do. He pulled away from a much entrancing Ginny who looked at him confused. Almost reading her thoughts he said "Because there is still one thing I need to do first," He took a need breath, "Ginny, will you go out with me?" he asked. "Nope, I was just wasting my breath, kissing you for nothing." "What?" he said totally taken aghast, "I was being sarcastic" Ginny said. "Of course I will go out with you." "Great" he said grinning form ear to ear. He drew her in for a hug which turned in to him lifting her off her feet in to a passionate kiss. I could have gone on forever but the were taken back to reality by a distant but shrill bell signaling that launch was over and they had to report to their next class.  
  
They both grabbed their books and headed out of the cove back to the castle hand in hand. When they got to the Great Gall where they had to go their own ways, Draco kissed her lightly on the lips and said goodbye before heading off. 


	3. Hermione Tells The Boys

"Something Secret"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Just as the kiss ended, Hermione came up to Ginny in disbelief. "Did that really just happen?" she asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah" she replied dreamily.  
  
"But, that was Draco!" Hermione squealed. You could easily detect the nerves in her voice.  
  
"I know, He's somethin' isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, something from the bottom of my shoe!" With that Ginny turned around in detest.  
  
"He is NOT from the bottom of your shoe! He is…. He's…Perfect!" After that she stormed off down the hall with Hermione, who was in a pet, coming after her. "But what will Ron and Harry say?"  
  
"What will they say?" Ginny asked, "Te same thing as you that's what! Now will you please let me go to class?!" walking away all the while.  
  
Hermione turned, walking toward the Gryffindor Common room. "That girl, she is going to be in enough trouble when Pansy finds out about Draco and her, but double it when Ron and Harry hear! I wonder if the boys will be able to take it, I mean, this is Draco Malfoy and Ginny we're talking about!" Lost in her thoughts she was completely unaware that she had just run in to Ron and Harry.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked. "Something about my sister?"  
  
Startled by the new voice she was hearing she jumped and said, "What?" "What you were saying," Ron urged, "About Ginny?" Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I didn't sat anything about Ginny,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry but in, "It sure sounded like it." Now Hermione turned to look at him. "Okay, but if we are going to talk about it, then we best find somewhere private to do so." She looked at Ron, "This is important." The three headed off down the hall to a Myrtles bathroom. Hermione going in first, and the boys sneaking in one at a time. As soon as they were all there, Ron impatiently asked her, "Ok now, what is it?" "Well," she began, "It's Draco and Ginny." His jaw dropped.  
  
"Draco? If he did anything to my sister I'll, I'll…"  
  
Hermione cut him off, "you'll what? Nothing? At least not with those two henchmen of his around. And besides that, it is about something like THAT. Ginny and Draco…well, they're in love." This time Ron's jaw really dropped leaving him speechless so Harry spoke up. "Love? Ginny and Draco? How do you know?"  
  
"Because I saw them kiss."  
  
Ron regained control of his moth and yelled "KISSED!!!? DRACO KISSED MY SISTER?"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you" Hermione muttered under her breath." I should have known this was going to happen. With that she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the boys looking after in awe. She was looking for Ginny….. 


End file.
